Like a Gentleman
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Neji dan Hinata dititipkan kerumah bibi mereka, disana mereka bermian dengan hati gembira, tapi ada satu masalah. ONE-SHOT, R&R!


Hai hai!! Gue bikin simple oneshot lagi nih!!! Lagi asik aja, banyak punya ide ceritanya sih, cekekekek…

Summary: Neji dan Hinata dititipkan kerumah bibi mereka, disana mereka bermian dengan hati gembira, tapi ada satu masalah. ONE-SHOT, R&R!

Desclaimer: Itu itu aja,,, Naruto belongs to Mas Masa-sih, Kishimoto?

Warning: Ga ada lucu lucunya sih. Ngakunya aja humor, wkwk. Gazebo, OOC, gila, sinting, awas flu babi!!

A/N: Karakter tambahannya bibi Ai, adiknya Hiashi.

**Like a Gentleman**

**Time: 09.00. Day: Monday. Month: July**

Sekarang Neji berumur tujuh tahun dan sepupunya, Hinata, berumur enam tahun. Suatu hari ayah Hinata membawa mereka ke rumah adiknya untuk dititipkan selama ia membeli baju untuk lebaran. Ia berkata;

"Wahai Neji, anak adikku,(?), wahai Hinata anak semata wayangku, sementara aku pergi berbelanja, kalian akan kutitipkan kerumah adikku yang lain. Mengerti?"

Eeeet… masa ngomongnya begitu… cut cut!!!

"Neji~! Hinata~! Papa mao belanja belinji doeloe ya~!! Nanti kalian berdua papa titipkan kepada adik papa~!!"

Cut!! Cut!! Mhoana expresinya???? Ok ok.. sekarang serius

"Neji, Hinata, hari ini kalian ayah titipkan kerumah bibi kalian. Ayah mau pergi belanja buat baju lebaran dulu, kalian nanti jaga diri disana ya. Sebentar lagi bibi Ai akan menjemput kalian."

"Ya ayah"Jawab Hinata

"Ya Paman"Jawab Neji

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah seorang wanita sopan-looking (?), yang cantik, anggun, dan indah menawan bak putri cina datang diantar kuda Pegasus yang mukanya mirip dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah bibi Ai dengan mobil hybridnya.

"Hai Hinata, Neji, kak Hiashi. Apa kabar?"Ujarnya sopan

"Baik. Terimakasih Ai, kau sudah mau menjaga anak anakku hari ini,,"Ujar Hiashi

"Oh, bukan masalah, sebagai kakak adik, kita harus saling membantu, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja, adikku"

"Ok, hurry up!! Kita harus cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan kereta api!!(?) Ayo!! Ayo!!"Ujar Ai mendorong dorong Neji dan Hinata kepintu mobil.

"Ai!! Hati hati dijalan!!!"Teriak Hiashi

"Iya iya!!"

"Ai!!!"

"Apa lagi kak?"

"Er, kau meninggalkan kunci mobilmu dimeja!!"

"Ohya!!! Aku lupa!! Aku segera kesana!!"

Kemudian dengan sigap Ai turun dari mobil dan segera mengambil kunci yang ada diatas meja tamu, sebelum ia melihat ada seekor kecoa didinding.

"HOWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!! CORO!! CORO!!! TUOLONG!!!!"Ai jejeritan gazebo. Neji dan Hinata segera berlari kembali kedalam rumah, Hiashi yang sudah ada di TKP (Tempat kejadian Perkara bagi kalian yang belom tau) segera menenangkan korban.

"Ada apa paman?"Tanya Neji yang kebingungan melihat bibinya naik keatas kursi sambil menunjuk nunjuk dinding.

"Iya, a-ada apa yah?"Sambung Hinata

"Tidak ada, hanya bibi kalian ini terkena corophobia, penyakit yang mengakibatkan kanker, serangan jantung-"

"ENAK AJA!"Teriak Ai disela sela ketakutannya

"Corhibia?"Tanya Neji lugu

"Bukan corhibia, tapi, corophobia, penyakit ketakutan yang berlebihan pada coro atau kecoa."Jelas Hiashi

"Ooh…"Mereka berdua angguk angguk, entah mengerti atau pura pura mengerti, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Setelah 15 menit, Hiashi berhasil menenangkan corophobiaer(?) tersebut. Akhirnya, Hinata dan Neji dibawa kerumah bibi Ai. Sesampaianya disana mereka bermain main dengan mainan seperti sempoa, kalkulator, pensil, pena, spidol, bahkan pisau-HEY itu bukan mainan!!- Tenang, ini hanya pisau mainan.-huh-

2 jam kemudian bibi Ai memanggil Neji ke dapur, sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang baik, sopan, tidak sombong dan pandai menabung, Neji pun menurut

"Nah Neji, ini kue, kau bagi dua dengan Hinata ya"Ujar bibi Ai sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue kepada Neji

"Iya"Jawab Neji sambil menerima kue tersebut

"Nah ini pisaunya. Potong kuenya menjadi dua bagian dan berikan setengahnya pada Hinata ya. Tapi ingat, lakukan seperti gentleman"

"Seperti gentleman? Bagaimana seorang gentleman melakukannya?"Tanya Neji bingung (Neji udah ngerti kalo Cuma kata gentleman aja, wong dia udah les privat english)

"Mereka selalu memberikan potongan yang lebih besar kepada orang lain."Jawab bibi Ai

"Oh"Jawab Neji, ia memikirkan hal itu sebentar, kemudian ia membawa kue itu ke Hinata lalu berkata

"Hinata, potong kuenya menjadi dua bagian. Jangan lupa, lakukan seperti gentleman"

Tinggal Hinata yang cengo.

**THE END**

Nah,gemana? Ga jelas ya, ending ya? Wkwkwk. Kalo ga ngerti, ya bias dimaklumin-digampar- tapi emang kog, ini joke ala barat. Jadi ga semua orang timur bias merespon dengan cepat. XD

R&R plis?


End file.
